Wow, my life sucks
by kuuren's.stories
Summary: This is the story of one girl, one academy, and how she came to know Justin Bieber. Will they ever be together, or have a complicated relationship. Read to find out.;D
1. Wow, my life must suck bad

Okay, so I wanted to do something diffrent and I have been working on this storey for the longest time ever. So I really hope you enjoy, and if you want to be part of the storey then just massage me or what ever and tell me your first name only and how you look like. Thanks;]

* * *

Chapter One

I was sitting on my bed wondering if I was going to be accepted to the School of Elegant Arts Academy. I remember the day I went to go and try out, and they said I was wonderful. They were probably just saying that. I sang the song Open by Demi Lovato for my try out because that was the song I was singing for days to practice with.

My mom said that I was for sure going to get in but I kept doubting her. I heard the phone ring and I didn't feel like picking it up. I could tell that my mom picked it up because she yelled the word hello in the speaker. "Okay, thank you so much. You too, bye. Skylier!" I heard my mom call my name and I ran down stairs.

"Yeah, Mom?" I walked in the kitchen and she was cutting up fruit. She was on a special diet these days, thinking that she eats to much junk. I never will understand grown up women talk.

"It was the academy." she said

"Oh, what did they say?' I was scared, I really wanted to go to this school and make something out of myself instead of being 'that one girl over there'.

"I'm sorry honey…" my face fell, I was completely speechless. "that you only have two days to pack to go to the top Academy of America!"

"What, no way mom!" my mom was laughing at me because of my reaction, I am so getting you back later in my life for this.

"Just start packing sweetheart. You are going to have some long days in front of you.

I was on the plane flying to California for my new home. I cant believe me out of a million people who try for this school got picked. All I know is that it is going to be a long 3 years.

As the plane was descending I decided to check my schedule again to make sure I got every class down. The only thing left I needed to know was were the classes were and were my room was. It said that I have a roommate named Nolin Zelman. I walked out of the runway of the plane that let you get to the airport and looked for my name form one of the limo Drivers. I saw a man who had my name written in elegant letters that said Skylier Jenkins.

"Um, hi. My name is Skylier." I said as nice as I could.

"Well hello Ms. Skylier and welcome to California." When he said California I knew that I was going to miss back home when I lived in Maine. "May I take your bags?"

"Yes. Uh, thank you." we walked to the white limo that was parked on the curb of the air port.

I sat down in the back and put my iPod on so that I could be entertained on the way there. I put on Time from Cute Is What We Aim For not noticing that I was singing along with it until a couple seconds later. I hoped the limo driver didn't hear me.

We pulled up to a gate that was already opened that were probably as tall as a normal two story house. We drove up a long road until finally I could see the school. It looked like a castle. I never seen a place this big before. I was getting butterflies in my stomach knowing that today is the day I start a new life.

The limo pulled up in front of the school with students trying to look inside. What do people want from a light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and 5'4 girl. I got outside of the limo noticing my bags and guitar case were already waiting for me right by the door.

I thanked the limo driver and walked inside. It looked too beautiful. The main lobby was huge with a big glass roof that looked like a secret garden letting so much light inside. I walked up to the front desk were a women with strawberry blond hair was standing.

"Hi, my name is Skylier Jenkins. I just got here and I don't know this place very well. So can you please help me find my room."

"Oh, no problem. May I see you schedule please?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, sure." I pulled out my schedule from my purse and handed it to her.

"Your room is on the 5th floor. So what you do is go down this hallway to the left and you will see an elevator on the right wall, and when you get on your floor the numbers are from left to right so your number is 374, so when you walk out the door that will be in front of you is door 356, so you only have to walk right and then you'll find your room."

"Thank you." when I reached the elevator I punched in the number 5 and waited until I heard the ding making me know that I reached my floor. I walked in the right hallway like she told me to and reached my door. I unlocked it and went inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I girl came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth peeking out to see who it was. She went back in the bathroom and rinsed her mouth to walk back in the room.

"You must be Skylier Jenkins right?"

"Yeah, and you must be Nolin Zelman?"

"That would be right. Hi welcome to California. So what are you here for?"

"Singing. What about you?"

"Acting. I want to be the next Kristen Stewart." we laughed and I could tell that we were going to get along great. "So, what are you going to do tonight?"

"Well after I get my bags unpacked and everything, nothing really." I said as threw my jacket on my bed.

"Well we should go out to a club tonight. It would be fun and we don't start classes until tomorrow."

"Yeah, that would be cool. What time thought?"

"Um, like at 7:30?"

"Okay." I was kind of nervous going to my first club in California.

"I have to go eat out with my brother for lunch, so I'll be back somewhere at 4." she said as she was slipping on her shoes and grabbing her keys.

"Okay, I'll be here unpacking and roam around the place."

She left, and I just stood there thinking what I should do first. I started unpacking my clothes and put my guitar on the right side of my bed. When I was done unpacking I took my guitar and started playing Open again.

_Were spitting fir back and forth now,_

_Times have changed in just a few months,_

_Neighbors complaining about the fighting._

_Why cant things be the same._

_Maybe I'm just a little to cause,_

_On just when I'm gona tell you_

_I cant live this way. I don't know_

_What to expect from someone who_

_So insane. _

_Why cant I get through the night_

_Without another fight. I'm tired of_

_The hurting. Is it really worth it. Am I all alone again _

_Cause I am kind of felling like I'm _

_Screaming with my mouth shut_

_When its really opened._

I stopped playing the song and put my guitar on my bed. I walked out into the hallway and made my way behind the school were the beach was. I took my shoes off and carried them in my hand, while I folded my jeans up to make them look like boyfriend jeans.

As I was walking someone ran into me which caused me to fall in the sand with the person on top of me. My hair was all over my face and some got in my mouth trying to blow it out.

"Oh, sorry!" Oh, so it was a guy who landed on top of me.

"It okay." I said while I was trying to get my hair out of my face. I was wondering why he was still on top of me. "Um, can you get off of me?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." he got off of me standing while I was sat up sitting crisscross on the sand. "So do you go to the academy over there?" He pointed back behind him were the academy I went was.

"Yeah, I'm in it for singing." he sat down beside me with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Cool, me too." he said smiling at me. I looked back at the ocean with a little breeze blowing at my face. "I'm Justin." he said with his hand out.

"Skylier." I said shaking his hands. When I took his hand his face tensed. "Um, are you okay?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"No only your name. but what your last name."

"I don't know if I should tell you. Its kinds bad if you scream it out loud."

"Oh. Come on. I don't know who you are so why would I yell it out?"

He sighed. "Its Bieber."

I was wondering why he was covering his ears and getting in a position for to get ready to run. Then he noticed that I didn't do anything. "Why aren't you screaming, running, or fainting?"

"Why should I?" I was confused. Why would he want me to do that? He's just a boy.

"No reason. Its just that my name is to hot for people to handle. So you really don't know who I am?" he had a confused look on his face as if I were the one who was crazy.

"Yeah, honestly. I don't have a clue." I said. I laid back in the sand because of how tired I was from the flight. It was one of the longest flights I ever had to take.

"So are you dong anything today?" he asked me

"Well me and my roommate are going to a club tonight. Why?" was he going to ask me out?

"No reason, just wanted to know. What club are you guys going to?" right when he asked that my phone rang.

"Uh, hold on." I looked at my phone and I noticed that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey, Skylier. I was just going to tell you that I'm on my way to our room. So get here in like a couple of minutes. Were going to Karma."

"Karma? Wait is that the club were going to?"

"Yeah. So make sure you were something hot."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and I noticed that Justin had his hat over his face laying on the sand next to me. "Hey, are you sleeping?" I said nudging at his shoulder. He fixed his hat and laid back up next to me.

"No, so I guess you going to Karma?" he said with a smirk at his face.

"Yes, I am. Why? Do you want to come?"

"Well now. But since you invited me sure." I was confused. He laughed at me. "What time are you guys going?"

"Seven thirty."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later. Bye Skylier" he had a mocking smile at his face.

"Good bye, Justin" I said acting like I wanted him to think I wanted him to leave.

I sat up and left to go back to my room. Nolin want there yet so I took a shower and curled my hair. I picked out a dress that had gray at the top cheat part, and at the bottom was pink and puffed out that had pockets, too.

I but on my eye shadow smoky like style, and my favorite watermelon lip-gloss. I put on eyeliner and mascara and boots that ended at my ankles, and had my nails neon pink.

Nolin came in and changed in a black puffed out dress, with black heels. "So, Nolin I forgot to tell you that I meet a guy named Justin at the beach and I invited him to come to the club with us."

"Oh, that's cool. Is he brining a friend with him?" of course she would say that.

"I think so. I told him that I was going with you so he has to bring a friend." when she was done getting ready we took the elevator down and made our way to Nolin's car and drove to the club. When we got in we walked to some seats that were empty and started talking.

"So Skylier how old are you?"

"Um, 16 going to 17. But do they ask for I.D here?"

"Nope. I have been here for two years and they have never asked."

"Oh, so how old are you.?" I asked

"Turned 17 three months ago."

"Oh, that's cool. I turn 17 in two months."

"Ha, so when do this boy you were talking about coming? And of course his friend to."

"I think in a couple of minutes. All he said to me before he left was that he would be here. All I know is how he looks like and what his name is."

"So what is his name?"

"Justin." I blushed at his name. He was kind of cute, but I'm not the kind of girl he would fall for. As I was thinking I saw him and a guy behind him walking in. He saw me and waved. He walked through the crowed and sat next to me when his friend sat next to Nolin.

"Hi, um. Justin this is my friend and roommate Nolin." Nolin shook his hand and started staring at his friend.

"Oh, Skylier, Nolin. This is my friend Ryan. Me and him drove down here together."

"That's cool. So Ryan you want to dance?" I could tell that Ryan was as interested as Nolin was in him.

"Sure." they walked on the dance floor hand in hand.

"Wow, I think they like each other." Justin said to me with a smile.

"No, really. I didn't notice." we laughed and he sighed. "What's up with you. I can tell you seem kind of gloom.'

"It nothing. So do you want to get a drink?" I nodded and we walked off to the bar. He got us both virgin Strawberry Decries. "So who do you have for you first class tomorrow? I have Ms. Clunky."

"Same, what does she do?" I said sipping at my drink.

"She does homeroom. First period is always a short class so I've heard. What is your whole schedule anyway?" when he said that he had any eyebrow go up.

"Uh, well you know my first. Second, Mr. Demonic. Third, Ms. Hen-sell. Forth, Ms. Harte. Fifth I have free period. Sixth, Mr. Melrose. And seventh Ms. Havens."

"Wow…" he had a smug smile o his face, and for some reason I just kept staring at him trying to get words out of my mouth.

"What?" was all I managed.

"Well, I have the same exact schedule as you. So I guess I have to start knowing you better." he winked at me and I had a chuckle come out of my throat. Well this is going to be interesting.

"Well I think that we should all head back to campus 'cause I don't want to spend all my time here." I wanted to stay with him really bad and get to know him more, but I knew that I had to go to sleep early today for classes tomorrow. "I think we should go look for Nolin and Ryan."

We walked on the dance floor and tried looking for them. We went back to the table with confused looks on our faces. "Um, do you think they left us here?" I was so going to kill Nolin when we get back if she did.

"Lets go check and see if both cars are here." Justin said with a agitated look on his face. "He better of not of taken my car" I heard Justin mumble under his breath. We walked outside to the parking lot and I walked to were Nolin's car was suppose to be.

"They left us! I cant believe that they left us! Why would she do this? So she could get some alone time with… oh." it hit me. That's why she left. So she could go hook up with Ryan. "How will I get home?" I said talking to myself aloud not knowing that Justin heard.

"I could take you home. Ryan left my car soo…" he moved his hands in a gesturer showing were his car was. "or you could get a taxi." I shuddered at the though. I hated taxis.

I had a scared memory when in was five. My mom got in a small accident so we had to take taxis all the time for about two weeks. On day I had to go to the bathroom after we left _Food Lion, _and the taxi driver refused to drive any faster. So I wet myself I the taxi cab. The man started to yell at me, with my mom yelling at me to. Until she noticed that the taxi man called me a little basterd. She started going of on him and told him to pull over so that we could take another cab.

I shuddered again at that memory, always knowing to go to the bathroom before I go shopping and before I go home. "Skylier? " Justin said my name as if I were crazy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Lets go." I had a blush creep its way to my cheek, knowing he chuckled a little bit behind me. Then I blushed again thanking that I was in the car before he was.

"So, why did you decide to come here? Knowing that it's the best arts academy out of all of them, but why did you want to lave frooom…" he said with a long 'from' for me to fish the rest.

" Main. I wanted to go somewhere new. I have been to almost every single state in America, but not California." a thought came to my dad after I said that.

"Wow, so you move a lot?"

"No, my dad does. Him and my mom divorced four years ago. So he has to move place to place for his job. So every time I visit him, he has a new home in a new state."

"Oh, that's cool. Well I mean about the traveling and all." I nodded and looked out the window with my face leaning against it. I was thinking of my dad on how I told him about how I got accepted. He was happy for me, but not the fact that I was leaving my mom alone.

I remembered this one summer when my dad had a girlfriend when I was 13. Her name was Delilah. She was a sweet lady. My dad meet her when he lived in Oklahoma. We went swimming this one day and my dad got a call. He came back with an agitated look on his face. "What's wrong dad?" I asked while I was still in the pool.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but my boss is moving my job to Kentucky."

I could see Delilah's face fell with sadness. She was probably torn at that moment. My dad stayed there for about another week. And three days before he left I was already on the plane going home. I think that was the last time he would of ever scene her.

"So, were do you think they might have gone?" Justin said trying to start up conversation. I could tell that he could see that I was in my thinking mode trying to think on were they would be.

"Well the first place might be back in my dorm room. The second place might be in that big patch of grass that is in the middle of the academy. Third might be the garden. We should look in my dorm, or maybe they might be in yours."

"Yeah, will look in yours first and if they aren't there then we might have to look around campus." I had to look for Nolin. Classes start tomorrow early in the morning and its eleven. Great.

When we pulled up to campus we ran inside with me almost falling in my heels. Luckily Justin caught me before I fell. He started running but still hold on to my arm. We got into the lobby. And started to browse around the place.

I checked the girls bathroom pumping into someone. "He watch it slut!" wow I didn't know Miley Cyrus came here.

"Sorry, I was looking for someone." She pushed me with her shoulder before she left the room. 'Wow, bitch much' I said to myself. I called Nolin's name and I didn't get an answer.

When I got out I saw that Miley was flirting with Justin. She was smiling while he was laughing. I walked away in the grass area of the academy. I walked around it calling Nolin's name. I gave up there and sat down on a bench near to pillars that lead you back inside.

I took out my phone and called Nolin's phone.

"Hello?" she said with a little giggle.

"Hey, were are you guys?" I said trying to put calmness in my voice.

"We went to go get some ice cream. We'll be there in about 26 minutes."

"Okay, well me and Justin are here already. Do you want me to do anything before you get here?"

"When you get to the room could you go to my first drawer and take out my pajamas? I am starting to get sleepy and when I get there I think I might faint on the bedroom floor."

"Ha, okay. Well I guess I'll see you in a while. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked back inside not seeing Justin. He either went to his dorm or Miley's. Well whatever I don't care. I walked to the elevator and punched in the number five. In the elevator my feet were killing me so I took my shoes off before I got to my floor. When I reached my floor with my shoes in one hand and my phone in the other.

When I reached my door I saw that Justin was waiting there. "Hey, did you find them?" he asked while I was unlocking my door.

"I called her and she said that they went out for ice cream. They'll be back in a few minutes. And how did you know were my dorm was?" I never told him were my room was.

"That nice lady in the lobby told me."

"Oh, so I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said. I was trying to forget on how Miley was flirting with him while she was holing on to his shirt.

"Yeah, I'll save you a seat in first." he smiled at me with his hair shinning in the light.

"Thanks." I said with a smile back and got into my room and closed the door. I got Nolin's clothes like I promised I would. I brushed my teeth and cleaned my face. I went straight to bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Only good thing here from me is dreams

I have two more chapters to uplad and after that you guys can give me more ideas on what to do, cause i'm still typing number four and i'm almost dont. So three will be up after this. Oh! And you can still submit if you want to be part of the storey.;]

* * *

Chapter Two

I woke up from the sound of my alarm and got ready. I put on a white almost see threw shirt with a red tank top under it, dark blue skinny jeans, and black ballet flats. With a gold necklace that ended at my navel that had hearts and pieces of other gold string from it dangling.

I straitened my hair and put a little bump at the top of my head. I got my bad with my folders and such in it. Most important my music sheets that I need to write down my songs on. I walked out of my room and went to my first class.

I walked to a door that had my teachers name on it saw that Justin was sitting at a seat that was near the wall. I saw me and waved for my to sit next to him. I walked over to were he was and sat at the seat next to him. We started talking about last night and more about our childhood memories.

When the teacher was done with class we had a good fifteen minutes to talk again. "Oh, I forgot to tell you this. Ryan's friend is having a pool party on Saturday.. So Ryan and me wanted to know if you and Nolin would want to come."

"I'm not doing anything on the weekend so sure." I said getting my stuff ready to leave.

"Cool, make sure you bring a bathing suit. Me and Ryan will pick you and Nolin up." after he said that we heard a person clearing their throat. We turned around and we saw Miley. She was in this class, too? Really, its been what two days, and she is already getting on my nerves.

"Oh. Hi Miley." Justin said in a friendly smile.

"Hey, I just came over to see if you wanted to do anything Saturday?" she said with a sly smile. I took out my iPod putting it in the ear that was were Justin and Miley were so that I could here the bell ring. I started to tap my toes to the beat of the song that I was listening that was Happy from Never Shout Never. I could play the song on my guitar. Which was not a challenge. The Say Anything song called Crush'd is a hard song to play thought for me.

When I heard the bell ring I speed out of the class room getting annoyed of her presence. While I was walking to my next class I out my iPod away and passed by a familiar door. I just walked passed it and went into my class.

In all my classes Justin and me sat next to me so far. Then yet I had all my classes with Miley. When it was 5th period I decided to go back to that door that looked familiar. I opened the door and it lead to stairs. I walked up them and I saw that it lead to a roof green house. I looked so pretty. I walked to a little hammock that was their and sat down. I noticed that a teacher was coming up and she saw me.

"Hello, I'm sorry but you cant be up here." that lady said.

"Sorry its just that I had a tuff day today. It so beautiful up here." I said not lying. "It's just that I needed a place to escape from." the lady started staring at me.

"You know when I came here I used to come up here all the time. I liked it up here it was like a secret garden for me." she smiled at me. "How did you find this?" she asked me.

"Well I passed by the door earlier today and it looked familiar like I dreamed about it or something. It seems kind of funny. See it was unlocked so I came up here, I was hoping that maybe I would be able to play my guitar up her but if its off limit's the I guess I'll be on my way." I picked my bag up and started for the stairs.

"Wait!" that lady said I looked behind me. "It was nice meeting you." she shook my hand and I noticed that she slipped something in my hand.

It was a key. "Why did you give me this?" I asked holing up in the air.

"Well, how could you come up here anytime you want if the door is going to locked for now on?" I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as she was heading for the stairs.

"Just make sure you lock the door anytime you are up here. Oh, and when you leave to." she said with a smile and she left.

I was standing there looking at the sky admiring it. I put the key on my key chain with my dorm room one. I walked back down the stairs and locked the door. I went to sixth and sat down. At a random seat. Justin and Miley came in together while she was holding on to his arm.

Justin sat next to me with Miley on his other side. She kept non stop talking. I was begging to get annoyed and almost moved somewhere else until the teacher told her to shut up. At when the bell rang I got up and walked to 7th. When I entered the door. I noticed that it was the same teacher from the roofs green house. 'oh, so this is Ms. Havens.

She saw me and gave me a big smile. "Why hello there." she said to me. "I didn't get a chance to ask what your name was." she said clapping her hands together.

"Its, Skylier." I told her.

She smiled at me again. "That's a beautiful name." she told me. "Well why don't you go take a seat. Class is about to start." I walked to the seat that was near the wall, and I saw that Justin came in by himself. He saw me and sat next to me again.

"So were is Miley?" I asked.

"She comes in this class later. She has to go to a club thing before she gets here." he said.

"Hello class. My name is Ms. Havens. I will be helping you guys with your vocal exercises today. And later we will have a couple of you guys sing today. I gulped. I just hope that she doesn't call on me.

After we all got done warming up our voices we all got ready for the singing part. "Okay, Skylier," my head snapped up. "please come up here and sing for us." I got up slowly and made my way the microphone. I put my iPod in the iHome she had and chose Anywhere But Here from Mayday Parade.

_Tonight is the one thing leftAnd I haven't said it yet, I'm fallingAnd the writings on the wall_

_Today was miseryAnd I just can't believe this happenedAnd I finally broke downShe held onto my heartBut now my only star is fallingIts burning to the ground_

_Now I'm crying out_

_Secret love, my escapeTake me far far awaySecret love, are you thereWill you answer my prayerPlease take me anywhere but hereAnywhere but here_

_You're all I've got right nowNo one else figures out this feelingAnd how lonely it can getThese words can cut right throughCause all along I've knew you're sorryBut you haven't said it yet_

_But now I won't forget_

_Secret love, my escapeTake me far far awaySecret love, are you thereWill you answer my prayerPlease take me anywhere but hereAnywhere but here_

_When we're togetherThoughts of her disappearIf I fell to piecesYou'd heal this pain I feel_

_Secret love, my escapeTake me far far awaySecret love, are you thereWill you answer my prayer_

_Secret love, my escapeTake me far far awaySecret love, are you thereWill you answer my prayerPlease take me anywhere but hereAnywhere but here_

When I finished I blushed and sat back down. I haven't sang in front of someone in so long, and it felt kind of good. "That was amazing." Justin whispered to me.

"Thanks." I said when other people went up to go sing I clapped for them as they sat down. When the bell rang me and Justin walked out of class together. "Hey whatever happened to Miley coming?" he told me that she was suppose to be in our class, but I didn't see her.

"Well she had one acting class. She texted me saying that she changed her schedule for acting and singing." Yes! Now I wont have every class with her. We walked to the elevators and I pressed number five when Justin pressed seven. I never knew he lived two doors over me.

When I reached my floor I told him that I'll see him later and reached my door. When I opened it I found a note on my mirror from Nolin that said:

_Going out with Ryan, I will be back at six or seven. If you need anything while I'm out just call me. (: xoxo Nolin._

I put the not on my dresser and laid completely flat on my bed. I was thinking about my secret place and remember that Ms. Havens gave me the key to it. I grabbed my guitar and headed for the roof garden.

While I walked into the lobby from the elevator I saw that Justin and Miley were going somewhere because I noticed that they were dressed nice and she was holding on to his arm.

Justin's glance came to me, and then I looked away and went through the hall way were the door for the roof was. I reached the door and unlocked it, heading to the stairs I remembered that Ms. Havens told me that I have to look the door if I want to be up her.

I reached the lock and turned it. Then I headed up the stairs to the hammock. I took my guitar out of its case and I sat on the bed swing. I tried figuring out what song I should play, but didn't get it. My fingers were playing with the notes that my pick hit against every string to make a sound. Then the tune came to a Maroon 5 song called Won't go Home Without You.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen,_

_She left before I hade a chance to say. Ohhh._

_World that admen things that were broken, _

_and now its far to late she's gone away._

_Every night she cries her self to sleep _

_thinking why does this happen to me._

_Why does every moment have to be so hard._

_Hard to believe it!_

_Its not over tonight._

_just give me one more time to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night, I wont go home without you._

_he taste of the bread I'll never get over._

_The noises she make at me away. Oh! _

_The weight of the things. They rename them spoken. _

_Built up so much it crushed us every day._

_Every night she cried her self to sleep._

_Asking why doe this happen to me._

_Why does every moment have to be so hard. Hard to believe it!_

_Its not over tonight. just give me one more time to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night,_

_I wont go home without you. Ohhh! _

_Its not over tonight . just give me one more time to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night .I wont go home without you._

_Oh! All of the things I said I never really show._

_Perhaps the worst is that,_

_I ever let you go. Should I ever let you go-o-o-o?_

_Its not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night. I wont go home without you._

_Ohh! Its not over tonight. just give me one more chance to make It right._

_I may not make it through the night. I wont go home without you._

_I wont go home without you._

_I wont go home without you._

_I wont go home without you._

I laid my guitar behind me and laid on the hammock. I was thinking about home and how much I missed it. I looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was coming down. I grabbed my guitar and put it in it case the left.

All I wanted to do right now was go to sleep. I checked what time it was. Seven thirty-eight. Oh crap. Nolin would be in the dorm right now. I walked down the hallway to get back in the lobby.

I saw that Justin and Miley were back because they were sitting on the couch next to each other with his arm around her, and her having her arm wrapped around his waist.

They saw me and Justin waved at me I completely ignored him and walked of straight to the elevator because I wasn't felling good. I held on to my stomach wondering what was going on.

I made it to the elevator and pressed the five button again. When I reached my dorm I entered noticing that Nolin still wasn't here. I took a shower and changed in to my pajamas. I brushed my hair and teeth, then put my alarm for the next morning.

I took my covers and reached them to my face. It was freezing in here. I got up and changed into something different and warmer. I laid back in bed and fell asleep in an instant.

I walked to first period and sat somewhere else different. I didn't care look at the door for Justin to come in . I took my sheet music out and started making up notes to entertain my boredom.

I heard Miley laughing with Justin when the came in so I didn't have to look up. He didn't even notice me and passed right by me. Wow, what a good friend he is. So I guess she still has some classes with us. Great.

Class went by and I was waiting for the bell to ring. When it rang I went to my seventh period so I could talk to Ms. Havens. When I reached her door I knocked on it seeing that she didn't have a class this period.

"Why hello, Skylier. What are you doing her?" she said putting paper in her bag.

"I don't want to go to second. I'm not feeling that good today so I just wanted to know if you would let me stay in here for a while and later I can go to my class." I said with a nice voice.

"Yeah, of course. So who do you have second period anyway?"

"Mr. Demonic." when I said that she snickered.

"I can see why you wouldn't wan to be in his class its so boring. I had him when I came here."

"Really?" I knew he was older then he said he was!

"Yeah, its kind of funny thought. He lies about his age to make children think he's 'young'" I chuckled. "Here I have a bed in the back that you could lay on if you want to go back there. I'll just write on your note that I needed your help with stuff."

"Okay." I walked back to the room were she had a nurses office like bed and I laid down on it. It was hard to take a nap so I gave up when about twenty-five minutes went by. I walked to were Ms. Havens was. "Ms. Havens can I have my note now. I think I should go to class now.

"Yeah, sure. But take it easy, Okay?" she handed me the note.

"Okay, thank you." I left and walked to my second period class. When I entered the door and gave Mr. Demonic my note and took a seat in the way back. I could fell Justin's eyes on me when I was sitting down. There was about fifteen minutes of class left so why should I pay attention to what he's teaching.

When the bell rang I was the last one in my seat gathering up my things. When I dropped my pencil I saw that someone already had it in their hand, handing it to me. It was Justin.

"Thanks." I said and got my pencil. I grabbed the pencil and walked off. Justin was behind me and he called me name.

"Skylier." I turned around and he was facing me. "How come I didn't see you in first?" I made a sigh.

"I was in first. I just came in late for second because I wanted to talk to Ms. Havens." he stared at me.

"Really? I didn't see you." I froze and the thought came to me. 'Maybe because you were to busy talking and staring at Miley.' Come on, its like I know that he doesn't care for me so why am I acting like this.

"Oh, well I was there." I turned around and headed for third alone. I was just wondering on how I was going to go on with the rest of my day. I took a deep breath through my mouth inhaling a much air as I could, and opened the door.

_Later that day_

When it got to seventh period I noticed Justin was already sitting down, so I sat on the other side of the room. I still didn't get on why Ms. Havens had a room that looked like it was for an opera concert.

I sat in my seat avoiding to look at the other side of the room staring at the white and black electric guitar back at home. My mom promised that she mailed it here on Wednesday. So it should be here soon.

"Good evening class! Today we will be singing in groups. So Skylier, Andréa and Sarah. You guys will all be a group. Adam, Justin and Chris. You guys will be a group as well…" when she was done giving us our groups she let my group find a private room to practice.

We all decided to sing Selfish by Asia Cruise and started making dance moves up. When we were done with that we wanted to see who wanted to be lead singer. Andréa and Sarah wanted to do backup so I got stuck with lead.

We entered the room and walked up to the front seats to face Ms. Havens. When everyone was done and sat down the teacher began talking. "Okay, Skylier. Your team goes first.

We all stood up and took our spots. She gave us three our own microphones and we told her the song we were going to sing. Sarah gave the teacher her iPod and told her that she just has to press play. Then the music started.

_Lets start with correcting your tone._

_Lower ya finger, don't be coming at me_

_With condescending demeanor._

_We both know that your dead wrong._

_And what makes it worse you don't even have the nerve_

_To ever say that your sorry._

_Your never wrong and I'm never right and_

_You win every rounds and every fight _

_that's why._

_Cant stand another day when you always _

_getting your way. You just keep getting your way_

_You just keep getting your way, your selfish!_

_So I decided not to get in your way_

_Its time to do it my way and that means_

_Getting away from you, ya selfish!_

_How is it that you can look at us and you only see you?_

_You can look at one, but never two_

_You can live a lie and never be true_

_Its so funny now, how completely I can see you._

_Your never wrong and I'm never right and_

_You win every rounds and every fight _

_that's why._

_Cant stand another day when you always _

_getting your way. You just keep getting your way_

_You just keep getting your way, your selfish!_

_So I decided not to get in your way_

_Its time to do it my way and that means_

_Getting away from you, ya selfish!_

_No, we don't need to talk_

_No aint nothing left to say_

_You got everything you want_

_Go ahead and have ya cake_

_I know what's best for me_

_We go our separate ways_

_Leaving you with everything_

_Even all the pain._

_Cant stand another day when you always _

_getting your way. You just keep getting your way_

_You just keep getting your way, your selfish!_

_So I decided not to get in your way_

_Its time to do it my way and that means_

_Getting away from you, ya selfish!_

As soon as we finished every one started clapping for us. We sat down and it was Justin's group up next. The all got up to the microphone and started singing.

_I've been thinking about you_

_And how we used to be then_

_Back when we didn't have to live we could start again_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Don't waste another day_

_Just you and me tonight_

_Everything will be okay_

_If its alright with you then its alright with me_

_Baby lets take this time lets make new memories_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember_

_All the good times he had_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember._

_All the good times we had_

_Lets bring it back (lets bring it back)_

_Lets bring it back(lets bring it back)_

_Lets bring it back(lets bring it back)_

_Lets bring it back(lets bring it back)_

_Lets bring it back._

_So long you've been missing_

_Its good to see you again_

_How you, how you doing?_

_And how about we don't let this happen again?_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Don't waste another day_

_Just you and me tonight_

_Everything will be okay_

_If its alright with you then its alright with me_

_Baby lets take this time lets make new memories_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember_

_All the good times he had_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember._

_All the good times we had_

_Lets bring it back (lets bring it back)_

_Lets bring it back(lets bring it back)_

_Lets bring it back(lets bring it back)_

_Lets bring it back(lets bring it back)_

_Lets bring it back._

_Yo ay girl bring it back to the time when you_

_and me just had begun,_

_When I was still your number one_

_Well it might seemed far- fetched baby girl _

_But it cant be done_

_Iv got a feeling fire blazing and its hot_

_Just like the sun_

_Now you feel it to my girl, just freeze it_

_Let the good vibes run._

_Girl take a sip of the champagne take a trip down_

_To my lane my girl_

_While you know every night you'll feel alright look I'll_

_Tell you this my girl outta my world_

_Don't change imma na Rearrange Ay girl imma tell straight this_

_Attta my world._

_How many years you want, come kiss this I know_

_You miss this._

_That's what I heard, that's what I heard that's_

_What I heard, word girl _

_There's nothing left to say_

_Don't waste another day_

_Just you and me tonight_

_Everything will be okay_

_If its alright with you then its alright with me_

_Baby lets take this time lets make new memories_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember_

_All the good times he had_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember._

_All the good times we had_

_Lets bring it back (lets bring it back)_

_Lets bring it back(bring it back)_

_Lets bring it back(lets bring it back)_

_Lets bring it back(oh)_

_Lets bring it back._

Everyone started clapping for them as they sat down, and I just sat there amazed. I sat there and didn't move on bit when everyone went up to sing. The bell rang and I ran straight for the door to go to my secret hidout. I unlocked the door and locked it when I got inside. I ran the hammock and started to think. I was looking at the sky and drifted away into a sleep.

_I was in a garden with roses, tulips and other sorts of flowers. It looked beautiful. I walked up to a water fountain and saw someone on the other side. It was Justin he was starring at me and I smiled. He was walking towered me until I noticed that someone was behind me._

_I looked and saw that it was Miley. She was starring at me and walk passed to Justin. She held on to his arm and kissed him on the cheek. 'I think you should go before you ruin everything. Well its not like anyone really knows you so what do you have to ruin.' she said to me, tears welled up in my eyes knowing that it was all true._

_I ran off going anywhere I could go. "Skylier!" I could hear Justin calling me and I ran faster. "Skylier were are you? I need to talk to you! Skylier please tell me were you are!" I ran to a tall cliff and saw that there was water down about 20 feet from were I was. _

_Justin saw me and started walking forward. I stepped back and he said something to me "Skylier don't listen to her I don't know what she was talking about! Everything she said was a lie! Were not an item or anything!" I stepped back once more._

"_I don't believe you…" I whispered. "Just because you fell sorry for me doesn't mean that you can tell me lies! I'm a person I can take care of myself!"_

"_Skylier I don't want to be with her I want to be with you, you have to believe me!" he said reaching for me._

"_Well I don't! How can I ever believe you when it come to her? Just please Justin do me a favor and leave me aloo…aah!" I didn't notice that I was still walking backwards and I feel of the cliff._

"_SKYLIER!" I heard him call. I landed in the water and the waves of it were to strong. I couldn't find my way up to the surface and I was stuck under the dark blue cold water._

I woke up with a gasp and saw that I was dark outside. How long have I been up there. Tears started coming down my face knowing that Justin would never fell the same for me. When I stopped crying I got off the hammock and walked back to my dorm making sure that I locked the door before I left.

I walked to the lobby, and saw that Justin and Miley were sitting with each other again with his arm around her. He looked at me and I could tell he noticed that my eyes and nose were pink from crying. He was about to get up and I knew that I couldn't face him. I decided that I should go to the beach, and ran out to the back door and walked near the water. I picked up some shells and started throwing them

at the water. I laid down on the sand and I looked up at the moon. I pulled my thumb up thinking of what my mom said when I was little. "You know honey, the moon can never as big as your thumb. You just have to pull it up to the air and you'll see" I saw that she was right.

I started getting fresh tears thinking of my mom and how much I miss her. She was one of my best friends. I sat up and started whipping my tears with my sweater. I wrapped my arms around my legs because it started getting cold and looked at the ocean.

"Skylier?" I heard my name being called and I wiped my face once more.

"Um, yeah." I sniffled..

"Are you okay?" then I new who it was. It was Justin. "I saw that it looked like you were crying inside and I tried looking for you."

"Yeah, just personal reasons."

"What happened."

"I'd rather not talk about it, it kind of cynical." he put an arm around my shoulder and I looked the other way. Great now I have to get a steam bath from Miley infested touch. "Um, I better go." I said as I got up.

"Why are you always doing that?" Justin screamed at me.

"Doing what?" I said with a hard tone.

"You keep avoiding me! Why are you doing that!"

"Well I'm sorry for trying not to get involved with your relationship with Miley!" a screamed back. "So why don't you go off back with her!"

"I cant she's to busy doing something. And don't tell me what to do! The only reason I came down here was because I had nothing to do!" my mouth feel open, and my body filled with anger. "Skylier…" he was about to talk again until I interrupted him.

"So I'm just here for your entertainment? You didn't even care that I was hurt! What a good friend that you are!" I walked of and I started getting tears in my eyes. I didn't know why but when I'm angry I tend to cry.

"Skylier!"

I turned around "WHAT! Can you just leave me alone? I don't want to talk to anymore you jack ass!" I ran off somewhere. I felt my back pocket vibrating and it was Justin. I ignored it and he just kept calling me at the point that I had to turn of my phone. I just wanted to be anywhere but here. I kept running and running until I ran out of breath and fell. Everything started to get blurry and it went black.

The next I knew I was laying on my bed with my alarm clock going off. I got up and said Nolin's name. "Nolin? How did I get here?" Nolin sat up.

"Oh my gosh you scared me to death when they brought you inside! You fainted out on the beach last night and Ryan said that he was there with his friend Adam. Adam said he knew you from seventh period and they brought you here."

"Oh, um well I think that I should get ready for class." I got up and changed into a pair of tan moccasins light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a tan puff out tank top that had thicker straps. I put on a long gold key necklace and a charm bracelet my dad gave me when I was 13.

I grabbed my bag and my guitar and went out the door. I went to Ms. Havens first to drop of my guitar for what we were going to do for that days lesson and I went off to first. I was the last on in class and saw an empty seat. I sat in it not even having one glance at Justin and Miley.

It was going to be hard ignoring him in every class we have together. We had to take notes today and all we learned was how sound waves travel and why they have different directions. Something like that. At the end of class I took my iPod out and started listening to it. I was tapping my foot along to the song Rude Boy until I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my head. I picked it up and read it.

Hey Slut!

Step away from Justin. He's mine bitch. And the next time I hear that you guys are hanging out, or if you guys are doing something behind my back. I promise you that there will be hell to pay.(:

-Miley

I looked back at her and she was giving me a threatening smile. "Uh? I don't care, and you can have him." I said with a wired out tone. I crimpled the note and threw it at her so it would land at her feet. When the bell rang I gathered up my things and went of to second.

Today was going to be a strange day. I just new it.


	3. Only if they knew

Done uploading three, now I am still working on four. But it is almost done i promis you that. You cant still submit if you want to be part of the storey.;]

* * *

Chapter Three

I walked into seventh being one of the first people to be into class. I walked to the front and sat near the wall. As I sat down I noticed Adam sat next to me. "He fainter." he said out load.

"Hey saver" I said smiling.

"How are you feeling today." he said which concern.

"Better then yesterday. I don't even remember you guys taking me to my room." I said to him.

"Ha, well you aren't that heavy."

"Well thanks anyway. And tell Ryan I said thanks to." Ms. Havens started class and we all were in silence.

"Okay class today we will be doing duets. I will partner you up very shortly. And if you brought you instrument today you will be doing a duet and a solo." great, just great.

"Okay, uh, Skylier," she always picks me why is that? "and Justin." my face fell 'WHAT!' I was thinking to myself. "I'm sure you guys heard the song Need You Now, so you guys got get your instruments' and play the song."

I got my instrument and sat on the stool. Justin brought a guitar to and sat next to me. A gusted my microphone and it hit my nose. "Pff, it just hit my nose." everyone started laughing at me and I joined in.

"Okay stop playing around you guys may start." I didn't even star at him this whole day, and I still didn't want to. Then my hands started strumming the strings.

_Picture perfect man he's scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching got the phone cause I cant fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. _

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, and I'm all alone and I need you know. _

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and_

_I need you know. And I don't know how I_

_could do without I just need you know._

_Another shot of whisky cant stop looking at the door,_

_whishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. _

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me It happens _

_all the time. _

_it's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I could do without I just need you now._

_I guess I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after on and I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I could do without I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby, I need you now!_

When we were don't everybody clapped. "Okay, Skylier. Your brought your guitar so you can go up and do your solo. Do you need any other instrument?" she asked pointing to the students.

"Yeah, I need a drums, piano, and an electric guitar." I said to her with a smile on my face.

"I can do the drums." Chris said.

"I can do piano" Adrienne said.

"I can do electric guitar." I didn't know who they were but I just went along with it. The three of them walked down and sat went to there places.

"You guys do know how to play Your not sorry from Taylor Swift right?" They all nodded. "Okay lets get going." I said. I got my acoustic guitar ready and Adrienne started playing.

_All this time I was wasting that you would come around._

_Iv been giving chances out every time and all you do is let me down._

_And its taken me this long baby but I figured out._

_You think that we'll be fine again but not this time around._

_You don't have to call any more, I wont pick up the phone._

_This is the last straw and don't want to hurt any more_

_And you can tell me that your sorry but I don't believe you baby_

_like I did before your not sorry._

_NoNoNo_

_You looking so innocent I might believe you if I didn't know._

_Could of loved you all my life if you haven't left waiting in the cold/_

_And you got you sharing secrets and I'm being tired being last to know._

_And know your asking me to listen cause it was worth each time before._

_You don't have to call any more, I wont pick up the phone._

_This is the last straw and don't want to hurt any more_

_And you can tell me that your sorry but I don't believe you baby_

_like I did before your not sorry. Oh noooo, Your not sorry_

_You hade me running for you honey and I never would of gona away,_

_no you used to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade._

_You don't have to call any more, I wont pick up the phone._

_This is the last straw and don't want to hurt any more_

_And you can tell me that your sorry but I don't believe you baby_

_like I did before your not sorry. Oh noooo. Your not sorry oh noooo._

_No no no no no no no no no_

_Noooo!_

_No, no,no,no,no_

_Nooo, naoooooooh._

I couldn't handle it any more and I got off of my stool and walked out of class with leaving my guitar on the stand and grabbing my purse, knowing that we still had about thirty minutes left of class. I walked in the lobby and I found the door that lead to the beach, and walked out side to find a place to sit. Walked as far as I could and stopped at a part were I the sun was really hot.

There weren't that much people her, probably because their still in class. All I wanted to do was sleep. I was over with this shit. I don't want it anymore. Maybe if I spend a year with my dad and travel around with him I could get everything off my mind. That is al I am hoping right now.

I sat up and all I could do was think on what I should do. I couldn't stand being here, but yet I love it here so much. Thinking about what I was going to do was going to be hard. Everyone expect something from someone. They cant just wait around and look for a hot new talent. It wasn't right. The only question I really want to ask myself is what do I want from me.

If Justin is going to be a pain in the ass, who cares? If Mile is going to keep being a slut, who cares? If I want to be me and nobody else, then I don't give a shit. That's who I want to be. I just want to be acting like Skylier and no one else.

So I guess this is were my new story begins. I am Skylier Jenkins, I am 16 going on 17, I was raised in the state of Main. I got to a wonderful academy were there is a lot of hoe's and I want to be famous some day. I just hope that I can make it.

I felt my pocket vibrate and I answered without even a thought. "Hello?" I said with a groan.

"Skylier, I want to talk to you.'" I heard Justin's voice and I began to get angry

"Why the hell should I? So you can use me because of your boredom . Or are you and Miley going to play a trick on me?" I said in a harsh tone.

"I didn't know what I was saying last night I was just angry that you kept on avoiding me." he said with a serious voice.

"Don't you mean 'are avoiding me' smart one?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to. It just slipped out."

"Oh really, because when I saw your face you pretty sure looked like you meant it?"

"I really didn't mean it."

"Whatever I am doing something very important right now and I don't want to talk to you." I hung up the phone and laid back in the sand. I had my iPod in my pocket and I took it out and listened to some music.

I closed my eyes thinking on if I should go home or not until someone was blocking my light. "Uh, I don't want to be mean or anything but you are kind of blocking my light." I said in the nicest tone I had.

"So this was the very important thing you had to do!" I sat up with awareness.

"Yes actually, its called relaxation and trying to get away from the world." I told Justin back. "How did you even know I was here!"

"You usually go to the beach when you have problems or somewhere else that I don't know."

"Okay well you leave now, your making me depressed."

"What the hell Skylier, every time I try to make it right you keep pushing me away!"

"Well maybe I like it that way!" I said with wide eyes, and a little grin while standing up.

"Well I don't, I hate not seeing you! I miss my friend!"

"You know what why don't you just go back to your girly girlfriend Miley!" I walked of agitated and he caught up with me.

"You know it seems like you don't like Miley!"

"OH REALLY ! THE THOUGHT NEVER OCCERRED TO ME!" I held at him walking to the bored walk.

"Tell me why then!"

"I don't want to because your going to be say 'oh that not true' or 'oh, your just jealous of her' or some more shit that will try to get me pissed." I said with my face blood red.

"No I wont!"

"Yes you will!"

I walked into a random shop seeing that it had bathing suits, sunglasses and any type of clothing in it. I walked up to the bikinis and started to look at them.

"Come on Skylier. I know you want to forgive me." he whispered right in my ear behind me, he was right that I did want to forgive him. Though he didn't care that I was hurt. He was bored, and that was the only reason why he came down to talk to me.

"I know that I don't want to forgive you." I said looking at the price of this cute bathing suit I found.

"Why wont you?"

"I don't want to me a third wheel, okay? You just decided to hang with me because you were bored. That's not what friends do to friends. Well no that I was really your friend in the first place. How about an ex-back up friend." I didn't like what I said either, but it was the truth.

"Your not a third wheel to me Skylier." he said to me seriously.

"Okay. Then what am I to you Justin, please just tell me what I am to you!" we were walking out of the store and I started heading back to the academy.

"You're my friend, heck you're the closest girl best friend I have ever had Skylier."

"What about Miley, she has to be your number one." I said in a harsh tone.

"What do you want me to break up with her?" he said in a mean tone back to me. "Do you just want to be my only number one?"

"I don't want you to break up with her! I just have problems with her okay? Why am I still even talking to you?"

"Because we have to figure this out."

"Ugh, why are you doing this to me. Look, I do want to be your best friend and hang with you. Its just that's before we were going to hag out together more you would completely block me out of your way and start talking with Miley. When you asked me that question one day that why I wasn't in class and I said I was, I was hurt. You get that? Andrew doesn't even talk to me that much and he talked to me last period wondering how I was doing the night I fainted."

"You fainted? Oh my god are you okay?" he said putting his hand to my forehead.

"Yes, I am fine. I just blacked out that night." I said taking his hand off face.

"Wait did you faint just… last night?" I choked out the words and finally took a breath.

"Um, uh. Yeah." I said still trying to remember that night.

"How did you faint?"

"I guess I was running to much, I don't know. All I want to do right now is go to my dorm."

"Skylier I really am sorry." he said with sympathy in his voice. I looked at him and saw in his eyes that he really was sorry.

I sighed. "Okay I forgive you." I whispered. He took my hand and held it.

"Thank you" he said with happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, sure." he said while opening the doors for me. "Thanks."

"So are you still going to the party Saturday?" He asked me

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"So are you going. Because if I go I don't want to go alone."

"Yeah, sure why not."

"Cool, so I guess I'll see you later?" he was pointing at the elevator door that was opened.

"Yeah." I said as I was walking out of the elevator. I looked back and I saw that he was smiling.

_Saturday_

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around me and headed for my closet to pick out what I should wear for the party. I picked out skinny jeans with a pink V-neck and black Converse. I had my bangs in the Lauran Conrad braid, and I let the rest down in really wavy strands.

I picked out my electric pink zebra bikini, which was my favorite because it made my cleavage look big. I also put shorts and a purple tank top in my purse in case I started to get hot.

I heard a knock at my door and I went to go answer it and it was Justin. "Hey." he said with a big grin on his face.

"Hey." I said back at him with a smile. "Hold on let me get my keys then we can leave." I got my dorm keys and locked the door, we reached the lobby and began to walk to Justin's car.

"So is Nolin coming?" Justin said unlocking the car doors.

"Yeah, Ryan picked her up a few minutes ago." Nolin was talking about Ryan non stop this past week. It was kind of sweet but yet very annoying.

"That's cool, I'm surprised that he still hasn't asked her out yet. They go out three times a day"

"I would know, she's never in our dorm." he chuckled knowing the same happiness to him when him with Ryan.

"Tell me about it." we drove the rest of the way talking about Nolin and Ryan, saying that we have to try getting them to go out.

Then we reached this big house that had dark blue shutters and load music coming from the back with everyone screaming. "Wow." I said shocked at seeing this view.

"Yeah, wow." we got out of the car and walked inside. I saw a lot of people I knew and they would come up and say 'hi' to me and make a conversation. When I finally saw Nolin I walked up to her.

"Hey!" she yelled giving me a hug.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked her pointing at Ryan.

"Good. But some guy over there is trying to talk to me and acting like a creeper."

"Oh, well good luck with that. You want to go for a swim?"

"Yeah, lets go!" I took off my top clothes and jumped into the water. It wasn't as cold as I expected it to be. Nolin followed with her big shriek and we swam near the edge.

We swam for a couple of minutes and decided to get out. I wrapped a towel around my body and waited until I was dry. When I was I took out my shorts and my beach tank top that I use whenever I go swimming.

I was thirsty so I entered the kitchen and got some Cherry Coke and began to drink it. I walked around seeing that the place got three times more crowded then before and I walked up the stairs to look for a room that was empty so I could go somewhere that is less crowded. When I reached a random door I opened it and saw to people making out. "Sorry!" I yelled and went to the next room.

This time I got to a room that was completely empty. I walked over to the light switch and the room lightened up. I walked to the bed and sat on it. It looked like a guest room because the closet was opened and there was no clothes. I walked up to it and closed it because it started to creep me out. I was about to leave and Justin came in.

"Oh, hey. I was looking for you everywhere" he said closing the door.

"Yeah, well I came up here and I was trying to find a place less crowded and in one room I saw two people sharing each others spit."

"Ha, wow. Traumatizing." he said to me.

"Yes, it will forever scar me." I walked to the side of the bed to sit on it with him following.

"So why were you trying to get away from people?"

"I wanted a quit place to think." I said looking down.

"To think about what?" he asked me kindly.

"I'm just kind of missing home and I am withier deciding if I should stay here or go back home."

"Oh. Well don't leave, or else everybody here will be missing you." he told me. I never really did choose if I wanted to go home or not. I miss my mom to much and I don't want to leave her alone, but yet I love it here and I want to make something of myself.

"Yeah. Like who?" I asked curiously.

"Well Nolin for sure, maybe Andrew, and heck. Even Ryan might miss you." he said getting closer to me with his face one inch from mine.

"Okay, then who more."

"Well I know Miley wouldn't miss you, and…"

"'And' who?"

" And me." right when he said that his lips were on mine. I couldn't think for that minute, I didn't know what to do but surprisingly I was kissing him back. I felt warm. My heart was racing and I could feel it like it was about to burst threw my chest.

I could feel his hand holding on to my waste and sliding up and down. I started leaning back without breaking it and we were both laying down. His body was almost on top of mine and he started to deepen the kiss. I held on to his collar shirt to bring him even closer, we were so close to each other that our bodies were completely touching.

We broke of from the kiss to catch our breaths. He looked at me straight in the eyes and lend back in for another kiss. His lips touched mine once more and it started getting serious. His hand was under my shirt with his thumb rubbing back and forth against my stomach.

Then it hit me. Justin is dating Miley. What am I doing? How the hell did this happen? I pull away and stand back up breathing heavy. "What wrong?" Justin asked me in a sad tone.

"Justin what are you doing?" I asked him seriously. "Really what are you doing? You have a girlfriend remember. You cant just kiss me knowing that your dating Miley." I said this with tears almost coming down my cheek. Everything was so blurry and I couldn't see a thing.

"What am I supposed to do Skylier? I'm confused about my feelings for both of you guys."

I knew that I was going to regret the words I was about to say. "Justin, pick Miley. She's better then me. You know that, too. Look I do like you, but you love Miley, and I cant stop that."

"Skylier. Its just that when I am around you I feel happier, warm, and don't you even say that she us better then you. Look, I do love you its just that… I don't know. Maybe I do love you more."

"You cant say that. You know you love Miley!"

"But I also know that I love you!" he said to me holding me against his chest. I began to cry about knowing my confusion too. "Skylier, just tell me what to do. If you want me to leave her I will."

"No I can never say that."

"And why not?"

"Because you don't know yet, you love her and me but how can I make you do that to her when you love her?" I said to Justin.

"I guess I am going to have to think hard about this one, but I do know that I do love you."

"I love you, too but how could you say that to me when your not sure?"

"Trust me I know I am." he tilted me head up and gave me a light kiss on the lips. We broke away and he held on to me with me burring my head into his shoulder. "We should be getting back." he told be pulling my hand so we could leave the room. When we left the room to go in the hallway I saw someone. Miley. I took my hand away from Justin's and ran behind a wall.

"Skylier what are you doing?" he asked me in a worried tone.

"Oh, I just wanted to admire this beautiful bleeding heart flower over here. Also just avoiding Miley."

"Miley's here?" he asked me with wide eyes. I nodded to him and he started to look around the place for her. I then saw her and she spotted Justin. She began to walk forward to him and I hid behind a plant.

"Justin!" Miley yelled. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Miley." Justin said in his sweet tone.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to this party?" she said with her dog face look on her.

"I didn't know I was coming either until my friend Ryan took me here." yeah, way to go Justin. Lie to your girlfriend.

"Oh, well come on lets go somewhere private." she held took his arm and led him up the stairs. I got out f behind the plant and followed them. I wasn't being nosey. I was just trying to hear what they were saying. When I reached the door I out my ear to it. Nothing. Then I heard something really disturbing. The sound of to people making out. I backed away from the door and walked sown the stairs with tears in my eyes.

I went to Nolin who was sitting on Ryan's lap talking to him. "Hey, Nolin can you take my purse when you leave. I am going to go for a walk."

"At ten at night?"

"Yeah, don't worry I have my keys and pepper spray attached to my key chain."

"Okay then, and were you crying?" oh crap she noticed.

"No, I guess its my allergies." yeah, good excuse Skylier. The last time I have cried this much was with the memory with Tyler leaving. I walked out of the house and looking for a near by park. I saw one that had two swings and a slide. I walked over to it and started to swing myself thinking about what just happened that last couple of minutes.

I sighed and got up to walk more down town, and found a taxi driver to take me back to my dorm. When I paid him and got out I walked inside and took a shower to get the chlorine out of my hair.

When I finished I grabbed a blanket and walked to my secret place. When I laid on the hammock I looked at the sky and saw the stars. I finally closed my eyes and dreamt of peace.


	4. Tonights not gonna be a good night

Here's chapter four and i am oficicaly starting chapter five. And you can still submit if you want to be part of the storey. I hope you like it;]

* * *

Chapter Four

I woke up to the sound of screaming, and wondered were it came from. I looked down the roof and saw that a girl got hit with a water balloon hitting her face. Wow you just have to love this school. I stretched and went back to the hammock to get my blanket and phone. It was eleven o'clock in the morning on a Sunday.

Then I noticed something. Were did my cross go on the necklace that Tyler gave me? I have to find it. I looked every were in the hammock for it and I then saw it. It was broken. I tear up trying to fix it up and then gave up. I put it in my pocket, grabbed the blanket and my phone then left.

I locked the door and left while grabbing my necklace out of my pocket examining it once more. I sniffled and I was still trying to fix it. When I reached the lobby I dropped the necklace chain and bent down to get it. I saw that there was a phone book on the coffee table were some people were sitting. Grabbing it unaware who was sitting there, taking it to the front desk.

"Um, Hi. I need help trying to find a good place to get jewelry fixed.'

"My that is a wonderful necklace, were did you get it?" I didn't really hate that question. It just brought pain to me every time someone asked.

"My brother." I looked down not trying to look up again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well there is one somewhere in the city. It called Pals Jewelry Shop. I go there all the time and they do a good job fixing any kind of jewelry you have."

"Um thanks. Can you give me the directions?" she wrote everything on a piece of paper and I walked back to put the phone book away. I heard someone say 'Hey' but I wasn't sure if it was pointing directly to me so I just ignored it, and walked up to the desk and got the directions and left to go to the shop.

I got a taxi wishing that my mom would soon send me that check for a new car soon, and looked out the window. When I reached my destination I walked inside and rang the bell that was on the desk.

"Hey my name is Welcome to Paul's, what can I do for you." he said with a big grin on his face. I told him about my necklace and asked if he could fix it. "We will be able to fix it, but it will be about three days." he told me examining it.

"That would be great." I said to him with a smile back. I wanted to thank him so I looked at his name tag. It said Tyler. "Thanks." I whispered at him and then fled the place. I walked down the busy sidewalks and reached a surf store. I surfed before. Every summer me and my mom would go down to South Carolina and visit her friends from high school.

I walked inside and saw that there was a white surf board that had a black and red streak on the left side of it. I grabbed it and took it to the counter with a surf suit with it that was completely black.

I bought the surf board and walked out of the store with it. Lucky there was a beach behind it so I walked down to it and got myself changed. I laid my stuff on the sand and ran to the water. When I swam up to my first wave and surfed it, I felt like I was on vacation with my mom again. The waves are the only thing that can take my mind off of things.

There wasn't that much people here so that was good, and there were about five people including me that were surfing. This used to be mine and Tyler's thing. Ever since he's joined the army I haven't seen him or made contact with him. I miss him. And I know that he misses us.

The last thing that I could remember him say to me before he left was "Be a good sport to mom, and try not to get in trouble." he smiled at me and I gave him a hug. "And never forget that Sundays are our days. So even if I'm not there with you, I'll always be surfing somewhere else in the world on a Sunday." and that was it. We said I love you to each other and the he was off.

All I wanted to know was that he was safe and there was only one place that I could go. I made my way to the dry sand and packed all of my stuff. Right when I was walking on the bored walk I saw something. Justin and Miley holding hands while walking towards me.

I immediately grabbed my sweat shirt and but it on with the hood up so I could hide my face. I looked down the whole time wishing that they wouldn't see me. I then started to walk again and one of then bumped into me. "Oh, I'm sorry." Justin said.

"Mhmm." I then started to walk off and then I took my hood down. I turned round and he noticed it was me. I snapped my head back and began to walk even faster. I tried to walk as fast as I could but my surf board was in my way. I then saw that there was a short cut and I could see the Academies parking lot.

I walked through it and started to make a full run for it. Ii cant believe he saw me. This is getting even worse because of what happened that night. I just want it to end. When I reached the parking lot I opened the front doors and entered with a cold breeze hitting me. Instead of taking the elevator I took the stairs cause its always less crowded then the elevators, and I was not in the mood to talk to any one. I reached my floor and ran to my dorm. Thank god Nolin wasn't in here. I went straight to the shower and turned it on as hot as it could go.

When I was finished I got a towel and rapped it around me, I then put on some sweats with a plain white tee v-neck and began too brush my hair. I wasn't that aware what the time was and I then saw that it was two in the afternoon. Well I guess I am just going to have to stay inn my room for the rest of the day. I sat on my bed for a couple minutes and just started getting bored of that.

I decided that I should just wonder around places. It my seem creepster like, but I don't care. I walked out of my dorm and making sure I locked the doors and putting my keys in my pocket. Walking past people I have never meet, I didn't notice that a lot of them had their own way through expressing themselves through their clothes. It was kind of wired but I liked the fact that they know that they aren't like other people. I walked to the elevator and pressed a random button. I hit the one above my floor and just waited. When I reached the next floor the doors open and I could see that Justin was in the hall way talking to one of his friends.

I then hit the basement button and hit the door close buttons as many time as I could before it closed. Just as it were closing Justin saw me and began walking forward. I then hit it once more and it closed.

I let the elevator take me down with my heart still beating as fast as an earthquake. When I reached the basement the doors opened and I could tell that it was used for old storage that they don't use anymore. I walked inside and started to wonder around. As I was walking further down I could see a Grand Piano covered with a white sheet over it. I began walking slowly up to it and took the cover off. It looked as if it hadn't been played in years, and there was dust collected on top of it. I found a smaller sheet rag that was covering and old lamp and started hitting the piano with it so the dust would come off. It flew to my face and hard coughs started to escape my mouth. I when I was done, the piano had a shiny and glossy look to it. Like it was brand new. I sat down and hit a couple keys. It was already in tune. I thought came to me, I don't think anyone has ever even bothered to touch this. Thanking my mother for my piano lessons I started to playing Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade.

I haven't played piano since, well since I came here. I then started the whole thing over and sang along with the keys.

_Katie don't cry I know,_

_Your trying your hardest and the hardest part is letting go of all of the nights we shared. Ocala is calling and you know its haunting. But compared to your eyes, nothing shines as quite as bright. And when we look at the sky, it not mine, but I want it so._

_Lets not pretend that your not alone tonight_

_(I know he's there)_

_Your probably hanging out and making eyes_

_(while across the room he stares)_

_I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor and ask my girl to dance. She'll say yes._

_Because these words are never easier for me to say or her the second guess_

_But I guess, that I can live without you but without you I'll be miserable at best_

_Your all that I hoped to find in every single way. And everything I could give is everything I couldn't take_

_Cause nothing feels like home. your thousand miles away_

_And the hardest part of living is just taking breaths to stay_

_Cause I know I'm good for something _

_I just haven't found it yet. But I need it_

_Lets not pretend that your not alone tonight_

_(I know he's there)_

_Your probably hanging out and making eyes_

_(while across the room he stares)_

_I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor and ask my girl to dance. She'll say yes._

_Because these words are never easier for me to say or her the second guess_

_But I guess, that I can live without you but without you I'll be miserable at best_

_Ladada ladadadada ladada ladadadaoh ohhhh! Ohhoooo._

_And this will be the first time in a week_

_That I'll talk to you and I cant speak _

_been three whole days since I've had sleep_

_Because I dream with his lips on your cheek, and I got the point that I should leave you alone. But we both know that I'm not that strong and I miss the lips that made me fly._

_So…_

_Lets not pretend that your not alone tonight_

_(I know he's there)_

_Your probably hanging out and making eyes_

_(while across the room he stares)_

_I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor and ask my girl to dance. She'll say yes._

_Because these words are never easier for me to say or her the second guess_

_But I guess, that I can live without you but without you I'll be miserable. And I cant live without you but. And I cant live without you but. Oh! Without I'll be miserable at best._

I then smiled. It felt like it was so long since I put my fingers on piano keys. Wow why am I acting so corny? Putting my hands on the keys I then started to play Louder Then Thunder from Devil Wears Prada . It was really the only slow and non screaming song they have, so why not play it?

As I was singing along with it I was really listening to what I was saying. '_What would it take for things to be quiet, quiet like the snow. Well I know this isn't much, but I know. I could, I could be better. I don't think I deserve it. Selflessness find your way into my heart. All stars could be brighter. All hearts could be warmer.' _Every word that cam out of my mouth was the truth. It let about what I felt and it felt good. It was like this was going to be the soundtrack of my life in this school.

"_What would it take for things to be quiet, quiet like the snow.' _When I was singing I thought that I could hear the elevator doors open but I just ignored it and kept singing.'_Are we meant to be empty handed. I know I could, I could be better. I don't think I deserve it. Selflessness, find your way into my heart. All stars could be brighter. All hearts could be warmer. What would it take for things to be quiet.' _

It was pretty short but I thought I did a pretty good job. I then heard clapping in the back and it made me jump and fall off the bench.

"Sorry!" the person ran to me and helped me up. I looked up and it was Justin of course.

"Its okay, and what are you doing here?" really what was he doing here. This is my thinking time.

"I was trying to look for you. I couldn't find you at the party and Nolin told me that you left earlier, but I couldn't find you."

"I was at my special place." oh crap, why did I say that.

"And were is that." one of his eye brows came up.

"A place for only me to know, and no one to find out."

"Oh, well about that night-" I cut him off.

"Lets just forget about it and act like nothing happened. I know that you want to just be friends and I'm okay with that. So there you go its all done."

"No its not."

"Yes, it is. Just pretend that nothing happened so your life can go back to what it was, or what it is. I'm not sure but just forget about it."

"Skylier-"

"Justin, just please leave it. We both didn't know what we wanted and I guess we just both needed someone."

"But that's not what it was for me."

"Than what was?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. We were both just confused. So just stick with Miley. Okay? I don't want to be the back up when you guys are in a fight or something like that."

I started heading for the elevator.

"Why are you forgetting it like that?"

"Cause you just needed someone for you, maybe you were just having second thoughts about Miley. And you just needed someone to see if you were or not." I then pressed the button to my floor.

"But what about you?"

"I'm not sure. I just guess I thought that you needed me so much I needed you so much." the doors then closed. I was heading up to my room and Justin was still in the basement. Everything that needed to be done was done.

All I know is that I couldn't handle it anymore. I just hated the fact that he would use me to make him feel whole. Then, that was it. I was tired of being used.

_(The next day)_

Well it was Monday morning . I woke up got the things I needed to do done with. Then went off to class. I walked through the hall way and I saw the same person from when I was walking around yesterday. I wanted to talk but I really wasn't in the mood. I walked into first period and sat in a seat.

Everyone took there seat and Justin and Miley were walking in together. I felt a twist in my stomach and I felt an urge to puke. Suck it up Skylier! You can do this. I know I can do this. Nope. I cant do this, but I have to if I will ever end up wanting to become a professional guitarist or singer. I just sat down and looked at the bored. Time went by and I wasn't really sure how much time of class we had left. So when our teacher stopped talking and told us our homework, we had the rest of the time for ourselves. I started the homework because the time I have at night I never have time to do my homework, and end up staying up till two in the morning. Nope, not fun at all. Only if you are a morning person. Which I will never be. Hopefully. I wonder what morning people do in the morning? Those are the kind of creepy people you want to avoid.

Oh gosh, I really need to start thinking about things that matter. What does waking up in the morning have to do with anything, that's only for school. I looked up at the clock seeing how much time went by. I began gathering my things and loading it in my bag. I took my iPod out and started listening to I Hate College by Sam Adams. Which was kind of funny, cause right after it started Adam came down and sat next to me.

"Heeeey, giiiirl." he said in a teasing way. Adam was the funny guy. He had olive toned skin and really short black hair. He almost looked like another Trey Songz, but not has hotter. Though Adam is a very attractive, I can tell you that. "You look down, is there any something you want to talk about?"

"Nope. I am just fine. I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Aw, sad face. Me too, I had to stay up all night doing last night's homework. There was this one problem were that I was on for about fifteen minutes because how lost I was. Damn, I should of bought that high tech calculator." he looked down and started shaking his head in shame.

"Aha, don't feel sad. At least you finished it right?"

"Maybe." he said with a smirk at the side. "Sorry I'm killing your buzz."

"It's alright, you made my mood way more happier then it was this morning."

"No way, do I get a Grammy Award. You better watch out, here come the new Will Smith." the bell rang right after that and Adam and I got up walking together to our next class.

I looked behind me and saw that Justin was looking at us wired, but I shook it off my shoulder and forgot about it.

It was the end of the day, and I was tired as crap. I didn't even want to walk to my bedroom and take a nap cause of how tired I was. Thankfully Adam was next to me, so he put my hand around his shoulder so I wouldn't really even have to try to walk to my dorm.

When I was walking my phone started to ring.

"Hola?" I said in a careless way.

"Skylier?" Justin asked through the phone.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey. Me, and Ryan are going out to eat tonight. And he's bringing Nolin with, and I'm bringing Miley. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come." there was a long thought about that. Should I go and be a third wheel, or should I bring someone with me, or not go at all. Cause if I do go alone then I will look stupid and just sit there eating by myself when two couples are with each other talking and getting all lovey-dubbie. It will be more awkward for me because Miley still has no idea that me and just made out the night of the party. Crap, I was supposed to forget about that. It is now forgotten.

"Skylier?" He called my name through the phone as if I hung up on him.

"Sure, I would love to go." I said in a happy tone, trying to cover my sadness.

"Okay, we'll pick you guys up at your dorm somewhere at seven."

"Alright, see you then. Bye." I put my phone in my pocket thinking _'What have I gotten myself into.' _

Then the thought hit me. I took my phone out once again and looked through my contacts looking for Adam's number. I liked Adam, he was is like a brother to me. I texted him asking if he wanted to go out to eat with us hoping that he would.

New Message From:

Adam-

Yeah, sure what time we going?

Skylier-

Well they are going to pick Nolin and me up at seven. So come to our dorm around six-forty if that alright with you.

New Message From:

Adam-Alright, cant wait. See you later then.

I walked to my dorm and saw that Nolin was already getting herself ready. I putt my books down on my computer desk and got my homework out. I grabbed my iPod out and put it on shuffle as I was doing my homework. I started humming along to the song Right Through Me from Nicki Minaj.

There wasn't much to do after I got done with my homework. So I just decided to get ready for the night.

"Hey Nolin. Do you have any fish net stocking I could borrow for tonight!" I yelled at her while she was in the bathroom.

"Yeah, look in the second drawer! I thinks it on the right side of it!" she called back at me.

"'Kay thanks!" I walked to her drawer and pulled out the stockings from it. I laid them on my bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a grey skirt that starts right above my belly button, and a purple shirt with ruffles at the top. I saw how it looked and thought that it would seem that I just came from a boring work station or a private school. I stuck with the purple shirt but put the stockings and skirt away.

I grabbed my black slim skinny jeans out with a black blazer to wear over my shirt. From my closet floor I grabbed silver gladiator heals that were just the right height for me because I didn't want to look to tall.

I laid everything on my bed and waited for Nolin to get finished in the bathroom. When she walked out I grabbed my towel from the computer chair and took a quick shower. I then blow-dried my hair and brushed it out. I turned my curling iron on and got my underwear and bra. After put my undergarments on I put my clothes on that were laying on my bed but I didn't want to put my shoes on yet because to paint my nails.

After I got done curling my hair, I grabbed my black nail polish and began painting my nails. I picked out a silver charm bracelet that had a heart on it and a black long necklace. Later after I was done with my accessorizing I put my shoes one and looked in the mirror. Finally, I was done! I looked like Kim Kardashian. Cause I wasn't aiming for that or anything.

I looked at Nolin and she looked banging.

"Wow Nolin. Look at you, your going to be making ever ones jaw drop when you pass by them."

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She winked at me and we laughed. We heard the door knock and I walked over to go answer it. Adam had some swag going on tonight.

"Hey," I gave him a tight hug and I let him in.

"Hey, Adam." Nolin went up to him and gave him a hug to.

"You to look amazing tonight! Gosh, if I didn't have a girlfriends I would be up all over you too!"

"Aw, is she not coming?"

"Nope, she needs her sleep tonight. She has a big exam tomorrow."

"Well maybe next time, I am dieing to mean her." Adam showed me a picture of her earlier to day, and wow she was gorges. To bad I wont be able to meet her.

We all sat down talking for about a good twelve minutes. Then the someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Adam walked up and answered the door while me and Nolin went to get our bags. "Hey guy's come on in. Welcome to my home. It maybe a little girlie, but that's how I like things around my dorm. Oh, how rude of me. Let my introduce you to my maids."

"Aha, Adam. Now that you are done. Can we leave now." I looked away from Adam and looked at Justin. Was he starring at me the whole time. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds. "I think we should leave now, I'm getting hungry." I said still keeping eye contact with him.

"Come on guys." Justin said, we all walked down to the lobby where Miley was waiting for us.

"Hey babe." She walked up to Justin and gave him a kiss that was a little to long.

"Hey." he smiled.

"How come every time I see that I feel like regurgitating?" I whispered to Adam.

"I just try to make it seem that she's trying to eat his face." I made a load laugh at that, not noticing that Miley and Justin were starring at us. I covered my lips with my hand trying to hid me smile. And Adam just made a small smile at them.

"Can we lave now, were all starving!" Nolin complained. Ryan grabbed her by her side and the both walked towards that door.

"Lets get outa hea!" Adam yelled. While we were all walking to the car Justin caught up with me.

"You didn't tell me that he was coming." Justin whispered to me.

"I didn't want to be a third wheel with two couples. So I just brought Adam to occupy me when things did end up like that. And gosh, contain yourself please. He has a girlfriend. She was coming tonight but she couldn't cause he had a test tomorrow." I started walking faster leaving him behind me.

"What was that about?" Nolin asked me when I caught up with her.

"Nothing important." I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. Gosh, I just know I am going to regret coming tonight.


End file.
